1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to coin-operated vending machines, specifically to an improved coin security mechanism for collecting and storing money.
2. Prior Art
Coin operated machines, such as machines for vending products, commonly include a coin receptacle installed in the interior thereof in position to receive and collect coins which have been inserted to activate the machine. Typically, vending machines are serviced by one or more route men and technician who periodically visit the machine and replenish the supply of merchandise and collect the money which has been accepted and stored by the machine. In some installations different individuals may collect the coin receptacles and replenish the supply of merchandise.
A serious problem has developed in the industry concerning the pilferage of coins by persons collecting money from the machines. Dishonest individuals have removed portions of the money collected before turning the money in to the home office. Moreover, this is accomplished without damage to any parts of the machine by persons who have access to the interior of the cabinet. It is not an easy matter to pinpoint the source of such losses.
Various systems have been proposed in the prior art for overcoming the problem outline above. For example, it has been suggested that an assembly be provided that includes a normally closed opening on the mouth of the coin receptacle, in which the opening is unblocked as the coin receptacle is assembled on the coin mechanism. The opening is blocked when the coin receptacle is removed from the coin mechanism, so that the route man is always carrying a closed coin receptacle, whether it is full or empty. Stated otherwise, the person servicing the machine is provided with a normally locked empty coin receptacle. In order to collect the money from a particular machine, the route man must remove the full receptacle, which automatically closes the receptacle's mouth as it is removed. The person then assembles the empty receptacle into the coin mechanism and in so doing, opens the mouth of the replacement receptacle. Servicemen return the locked receptacle to the main office whereat a receptacle is opened by use of a key. This key is not accessible to the servicemen. In this way, a person collecting coin receptacles cannot gain access to coins therein without damaging the receptacle in some way, which would make his guilt apparent.
While systems of the prior art for achieving the result outlined above have been more or less partially solved. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,627 and 4,267,962 and 4,291,831 a security mechanism has two locks. One lock controls the door in open condition when the coin receptacle is installed into the security mechanism and in locked condition when it is removed for delivery to the home office. The second lock prevents the coin receptacle from turning after it is secured in the security mechanism. This second lock increases the overall security mechanism cost.
The person servicing the machine removes the receptacle from the security mechanism to install an empty one. During this replacement, nothing covers the exposed key that controls the door lock. A serviceman can make an impression of the key and create a duplicate key. Next time dishonest individuals will be able to open the coin receptacle and remove a portion of the money collected before returning the coin receptacle to the home office.
Using the same key for the door lock reduces the protection for all coin receptacles. If each machine has a personal key, it creates a disadvantage as each vending machine must have two personal bags and a key. The home office would need to manage a large quantity of keys. In this situation, if something broke it would be necessary to replace the entire security mechanism in that vending machine as the key and the corresponding receptacles are not universal.
The security mechanism mounted inside the vending machine is under a coin chute that allows individual coins to fall into the coin bag without jamming. This coin bag is delivered to the home office, in which only authorized people can remove the money with a key that opens the receptacle mouth. The authorized key holder then flips the bag so that the coin mouth faces downward. All coins in the bag are jammed at the mouth because the mouth is too small for more than one coin to pass through.
Coin operated machines originate from different manufacturers for many purposes, and each model has a specific configuration of its internal structure. This requires a custom adaptor between the coin chute and the security mechanism to guide the coins into the coin receptacle.
Other types of security mechanisms referred in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,184 and 4,456,165 are not fully secured. Any person who has access to coin receptacles can open it, make a pilferage, reset the mechanism and close it if there are no additional locks or seals.
Using a spring stopper in the coin receptacle is a huge disadvantage. The spring stopper is flexible and bends during use. The stopper part must be durable and should not bend to allow parts to pass over the spring stopper when the receptacle is removed from the vending machine. This problem was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,165. This security mechanism that has a spring stopper cannot stop pilferage.
A modified security mechanism design introduced a rib strengthened spring with a groove. The groove formed directly across the width of the spring stopper. If someone reinstalls the receptacle, the spring stopper will shear at the grooved location and destroy the receptacle, which cannot be repaired. This modified design of the spring stopper with the rib strengthened spring and groove is not reliable. In normal operation the biggest stress is concentrated at the grooved area, which mechanically weakens and breaks after repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,269 represents a funnel with mounting brackets. The mounting brackets inside the funnel mount only to a horizontal flat surface. In the past, all coin operated machines are different and some have a large opening for the coins. In this case, the mounting brackets are in the way of the coins and the funnel needs an additional custom plate for mounting the security mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,483 and 6,598,787 B1 different types of security mechanisms are shown with a coin bag. This bag has a zipper for removing coins and allows access for resetting the receptacle mechanism. The zipper of a bag must be secured by an additional lock or a temporary seal. This design of the receptacle mechanism has a problem. The person who has knowledge about that mechanism can easily open the receptacle door with a wire hook. The wire hook can be inserted through the coin bag and catches the lock arm that releases the receptacle door when the arm pulled down.
Accordingly, the present inventions provide a security system, which is adaptable for use in coin operated vending machines and has the above-noted problems in the coin security mechanism. The security system, in accordance with the proposed invention, has improved versatility and is readily adapted to fit a variety of vending machines without additional brackets and modifications to the vending machine.